godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 12: Veterans Fate
I was waiting for my father at the Outter Ghetto's entrance with my old set of clothings but I didn't expect him to come in with a van. My father, Markus, is one hell of an old timer with a scar across his eye. He waved at me while my mom, Diane, appeared at the right side of the van, with her formal clothings. They both walked up towards me and hugged me for a little reunion. Markus: How's life at the Outter Ghetto son?? Me: I'm actually working for Fenrir now Dad. Diane: Dearie, can you even control Achilles while working for Fenrir?? Markus: C'mon, we shouldn't discuss anything about Aragami Souls outside here. Me: Just follow me, I got something to show you. I lead the way while everyone stared at my mother, despite being fully covered because her existance as a Human type Aragami is confidental. Most of Fenrir's Branches don't know about this except for my father who has yet to find another one. He's been hunting for Human type Aragamies but with no luck, retires to live with mom. When we reached to my house, it was looking clean as I asked Laura to help out but I don't know where she went this time. Diane: Oh my..., Did you do this before our arrival??? Me: I wasn't gonna show you that but I wanna show you someone with the same quality. Markus: I thought there was no more in this world.... And who's running this Branch now?? Me: Paylor Sakaki is the acting Director of this Branch at the moment. Diane: You mean the 'Stargazer'??? Me: I guess you can say that. Someone banged the third door and made Diane jumped to her feet. I guess someone's at the door trying to fit themselves in but I simply open it with no regrets. Laura, Charles and Somoe fell down from that room, piling themselves on top of each other. Laura: Who's idea was it to stack in this tiny room??? Somoe: It was Charles' idea to begin with.... Charles: What??? I wanted to make an epic entrance. It can't hurt can it??? Looking at the pile consisting of Charles, Laura and Somoe, I don't remember inviting the other two except for Laura who I remember doing so. I asked them about their reasons doing here and their reply was something I didn't expect. Charles: I was gonna tell Somoe to calm down about your parents coming over. Somoe: It wasn't that!!! I only want to get a glimpse... One of them is clearly lying about their reasoning and I only kicked Charles simply he was annoying when he's present anywhere with us. After they gave their introductions towards each other, my mother asked me which one has the same quality as me and I pointed at Laura. Diane: I want to test her first if she has an Aragami soul that is compatible as yours. Me: I can't stop you from doing anything. Laura: She wanted to see what? Diane: I want to see if you have a Soul compatible with my son. Laura: Oh you mean the Aragami Soul. I'll show you. She gripped the feather that was gifted from Sakisuma and transported all of us except for Somoe, who has no idea where everyone went, into Sakisuma's dimension. My mom seems to be surprised that she is able to summon specific people into the dimension but the hard part comes when she shattered the dimension into hers. Laura: What happened?!?!?! Me: That's my mother doing it now. We're at her dimension now. Achilles appeared behind my father and bowed his head towards my mother. I know Achilles has a connection with my mother but I don't know the relationship between them. I stared at her power and dominance over the dimensions, causing Laura to wonder why she can't use Sakisuma's dinemsion. Diane: You may have the power to summon specific people into certain dimensions, which I would commend you congratulations since it's hard but you don't seem to have the power to rule over another dimension. Laura: Is there a trick to shatter another dimension and make it into your own?? Markus: She's practically the "Queen" but that's in the past.... I don't wanna piss her off if I were you. My dad even fears mom for some reason but he wouldn't dare to take the lead since she's the queen who has attained true dominance over her surroundings. We returned back into my house and Somoe questioned us where we went but my dad replied that we went into a little trip. Somoe: Is it fun?? Diane: Does she know anything about 'that'??? Me: No, she's not involved on 'that'. Diane: Ok son, we'll be heading our way to the 'Stargazer' then. Markus: I want to have a long chat with him too. It's been a while since I've talked with him. Me: To be honest dad but you still remember the Retaliation Squad?? Markus: Ah yes, the 1st Unit. Why is that son?? I explained everything to him and he was somewhat pleased since he has about two or three he trusts in that Unit. When we arrived at Paylor's office, Ken was busy talking with Paylor about something but they stopped their conversation as Paylor greeted both my parents in unison. I was tasked with bringing in tea to them and Ken asked me why are my parents here. Me: They wanted to visit me for a while, possibly stay here for a day or two?? Ken: So is your room gonna be occupied??? Me: I don't know about that... Paylor: Oh right, since this is something you two need to every year, why not tag four people into this? Markus: That's insane Paylor, I only know two or three who know of her secret identity here. Paylor: There's one squad that Arthur's in and they already saw what he is. Markus: Son? Can you come over here for a sec? There's something I want to discuss with you. Ken noticed the glare from my father and felt shivers down his spine. I simply grabbed Ken's arm and told him that it's fine to dicuss it with him. I told Paylor to call Baluar and Lyrr over into his lab. Paylor: Can I have Baluar and Lyrr to come over to my lab for a moment please? This is an urgent matter. Knocks were heard and both Baluar and Lyrr appeared. They both wonder why it was urgent but then after dicussion between Paylor and them, they asked my parents that they also know about the secret but not the background of myself. Markus: So you know about Achilles but not us?? Baluar: It's just that some of us have the potential sir. Not even a big deal since I'm also one. Diane: Really?? Lyrr: I'm just your average... "Sniper"... Ken: Although Lyrr's normal and Baluar's half human, I'm a prototype test subject for the New type god arcs. Markus: Why didn't you mention any of these things in your letters son?? Baluar: Sounds like you're having a rough time Arthur. Me: It wasn't easy to explain in the letters dad. Markus: At least JUST mention them in it. I can tell he's not happy when I didn't remind him anything about this beforehand. He was constantly scolding me and then lectures started to come and go through my ear which I didn't really bother what he said. After all that, Sakaki assigned us a mission for my parents who wanted something from a Susano'o. It was a long delay of waiting as my parents get ready for the mission because they haven't gone out for a long time. Baluar: Are they mostly taking their time doing something??? Me: It's normal for my family to prepare what we usually need. Ken: I'm seeing a pattern from you. Me: Why is that Ken? Ken: You usually take your time to prepare for every mission. I never realize that I took my time preparing everything just for one mission. It was after my parents came out and told us to kill the Susano'o but not devour it. When we departed from Fenrir, we were all dicussing our plans for taking the Susano'o down but my father interrupted our planning and told us to fight it without any given time to settle everything. When we arrived to the Forgotten Carrier, Lyrr suddenly questioned us about the situations that we're gonna face. Markus: Its not easy since this is gonna be done once every year. Lyrr: Must it be really that long??? Diane: Oh hush boy, you're gonna scare him. She pointed at the Susano'o having its meal. It seems calm at the moment but when Lyrr took aim, Diane gave the timer to signal the fight. I gripped Ophelia harder before we jumped down to engage the Susano'o before it noticed us. Diane: Fire now!!! Lyrr pulled the trigger, aiming at the tail and breaking it apart. Baluar and Ken jumped down to swing their Arcs against it before it could react from the noise. I watched as they fight the Susano'o until it fell down, giving the chance for my mother to devour something. Markus: You wanna know why is this a yearly thing son? Me: It's to keep mom's progress as a "Queen" of the Aragami horde. Markus: You're somewhat correct on that.... Its true purpose is to prolong the effects of her human state before something deep inside her starts to corrupt her image. I was ready to fight until my dad stopped me for something. He asked me if I'm going to help my friends against the Susano'o. My reply was that it was essential to help your allies in need but something caught us off balance, forcing us to abandon transport since we didn't notice a Quadriga behind us. Markus: Whoa! Me: Hang on!!! I transformed into Achilles and grabbed my father from falling down, catching the attention of the Susano'o and my mother who stared at us. It was a moment of silence before the Quadriga fired another missile at us and I ended up blocking the blast for everyone. Lyrr, positioned somewhere else, took aim at the Quadriga and fired another shot to keep it down for a while. Markus: What's taking you so long honey?? We can't stay here any longer. Diane: He's simply not listening nor accepting my call. The Susano'o rejected my mother's hand while trying to resist the assault of Ken and Bal who constantly switched between attacks. I don't think this is gonna be easy as most of us are trying to finish up what they started. Category:Blog posts